


L'hai fatto per me

by Princess_Kurenai



Series: SouMako Week 2K15 [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fluff, SouMako Week
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[SouMako Week | Day 2 - Alternative Universe/Crossover]<br/>Soyoko non sa se deve o meno ringraziare la sua migliore amica per averle dato buca insieme a Nanase, ma sa per certo di potersi ritenere fortunata all'idea di poter passare un'intera serata al cinema con Makoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'hai fatto per me

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo:** L’hai fatto per me  
>  **Fandom:** Free!  
>  **Personaggi:** Sousuke Yamazaki [Soyoko Yamazaki], Makoto Tachibana  
>  **Pairing:** Soumako  
>  **Genere:** Introspettivo, Fluff  
>  **Rating:** **SAFE**  
>  **Avvertimenti:** OneShot, Shoujo-ai, What if? (E se…), Genderbend!AU  
>  **Conteggio Parole:** 1405  
>  **Prompt:** Alternative Universe/Crossover  
>  **Note: 1.** Per info e per partecipare: [SouMako Week](http://soumakoweek.tumblr.com/)  
>  **2.** Makoto in questa genderbend resta sempre Makoto. Sousuke invece diventa Soyoko!  
>  **3,** Il banner è una mia penosa opera su photoshop *ride* è pieno di errori ma non avevo voglia di migliorarlo XD  
>  **4.** Non betata. Perdonatemi.

**_ _ **

  


Soyoko non sa se deve o meno ringraziare la sua migliore amica per averle dato buca insieme a Nanase, ma sa per certo di potersi ritenere fortunata all'idea di poter passare un'intera serata al cinema con Makoto.  
Non da poco si è resa conto di essere caduta vittima dei gentili occhi verdi di Tachibana e, ovviamente, il poter trascorrere del tempo con la ragazza senza l'insopportabile presenza di Nanase per lei è una vera e propria occasione. Per quel motivo tronca subito le scuse di Makoto, dispiaciuta ed imbarazzata a causa dell'improvvisa ed ingiustificata mancanza delle altre due ragazze.  
« Va bene così», le dice, infilando le mani in tasca pur di evitare di grattarsi la nuca, mostrando più imbarazzo del dovuto.  
« Ma...»  
« A me va benissimo andare al cinema con te», aggiunge poi per rassicurarla, « Quindi basta scuse, okay?»  
Makoto si imbroncia per un momento poi, annuendo con il capo, decide di donarle un primo vero sorriso riesce addirittura a sciogliere l'espressione seria di Soyoko, permettendole di piegare a sua volta le labbra verso l'alto.  
Ha quello strano potere, Makoto. È così dolce e genuina da sembrare quasi irreale. Sicuramente a scuola ha uno stuolo di ammiratori pronti a tutto pur di ricevere anche solo un suo gesto, e suo malgrado Soyoko teme alle volte di far parte di quello stesso gruppetto... anche se, ad essere sinceri, non si era invaghita di Makoto per la sua bellezza o gentilezza.  
Soyoko l’aveva semplicemente vista nuotare. Aveva osservato il suo stile un po' grezzo e duro, tremendamente energico e totalmente diverso dalla dolcezza che la caratterizzava fuori dall'acqua. Ed era stato quello ad attirare le sue attenzioni e a farle battere il cuore. Poteva sembrare stupido ma le era bastato per passare quegli ultimi mesi ad osservarla ancora, studiando il suo carattere e stressando Rin.  
Per quel motivo non riesce a smettere di sentirsi felice, neanche quando con un: « Andiamo?», la invita a proseguire la strada verso il cinema, abbandonando il parchetto nel quale avevano appuntamento.  
Si avviano entrambe, fianco a fianco, e Soyoko è pronta intavolare un discorso sul film che andranno a vedere, ma Makoto la blocca prendendole la mano ed alzando il capo verso gli alberi.  
Per un momento Soyoko non sa come reagire, poi un miagolio proveniente da sopra le loro teste le fa capire in che situazione si sono loro malgrado cacciate.  
« Non riesce a scendere...», commenta subito Makoto, preoccupata alla vista di quel piccolo gattino, dal pelo tigrato, con gli artigli conficcati in un ramo per evitare di cadere o di muoversi.  
Non continua la frase, ma Soyoko sa per certo che era sottinteso il fatto che avrebbero dovuto fare qualcosa. Per quel motivo non può fare a meno di lanciare dell'animale delle occhiate irritate.  
" Sei salito fin lassù da solo", vorrebbe dirgli, " Potresti anche scendere da solo e farci andare al cinema!", ma lo sguardo preoccupato di Makoto riesce in qualche modo a farla tacere.  
Pur non conoscendola per bene, almeno non quanto vorrebbe, non ha problemi nell'immaginarla disposta ad arrampicarsi su quell'albero pur di trarre in salvo quella bestiolina.  
La osserva in silenzio, stringendo le labbra quando sente Makoto cercare di calmare il gattino con la propria voce, invitandolo a scendere.  
« Sei al sicuro», dice tendendo le mani verso il ramo, che risulta ovviamente troppo lontano per essere raggiunto in quel modo, « Vieni da me, ti prendo», prosegue, e Soyoko sente quasi un'ondata d'invidia attraversarla.  
È da stupidi sentirsi gelosi di un gatto, e ne è consapevole, ma sa anche che quando si tratta di Makoto le cose cambiano.  
« Non scende...», mormora la ragazza mordendosi le labbra, spostando poi lo sguardo dal ramo sopra la sua testa fino al tronco dell'albero.  
« Non vorrai mica arrampicarti...»  
« Devo aiutarlo!», rispose con sicurezza, e Soyoko non si sorprende perché, in fondo, sapeva che l'avrebbe fatto... ed è proprio per quel motivo che le mette una mano sulla spalla per fermarla.  
« Vado io», la blocca.  
« C-cosa?»  
« Non puoi salire tu, non vestita in quel modo», borbotta imbarazzata, facendo un gesto rapido in direzione del vestitino arancione pallido che la ragazza indossava - ed è anche assolutamente adorabile con le spalle scoperte e la lunga treccia castana abbandonata su quella sinistra.  
« Ma...»  
« Oh, andiamo: è solo un albero. Sono in jeans e quel ramo non è neanche troppo in alto», taglia corto, omettendo ovviamente il fatto che spera di conquistarla facendo quella piccola follia.  
« Sei sicura Soyoko-san?», domanda Makoto, e Soyoko le risponde solamente con un piccolo ghigno prima di iniziare la sua breve arrampicata sull'albero.  
Non è più abituata a quel genere di cose, infatti solo da bambina le era spesso capitato di farlo... ma erano quanto meno passati una decina di anni da allora. Tenta quindi di procedere lentamente, stando attenta ogni suo singolo movimento.  
« S-stai attenta...», la vocina preoccupata di Makoto la fa quasi sorridere, e quando è ormai a cavalcioni sul ramo di quel gattino, sente di essere ad un passo dal traguardo.  
Si tende infatti in avanti, allungando la mano verso il micino che, ancora spaventato, miagola senza azzardare a muoversi.  
« Vieni qui... su piccolino...», sussurra, cercando di strisciare lentamente in avanti per non far allontanare ulteriormente l'animale.  
Sente Makoto trattenere quasi il fiato in quei brevi momenti, e quando finalmente riesce a prendere il gattino per la collottola la sente addirittura emettere un: « Oh!», carico di sollievo.  
Attira l’animale al petto, ignorando la fastidiosa sensazione degli artigli conficcati sulla pelle.  
« Sta tremando...», commenta, cercando con dei leggeri grattini di far rilassare il micino.  
« Se vuoi... puoi provare a darlo a me... così scendi tranquillamente», le dice Makoto qualche momento dopo, tendendo le braccia verso l'alto.  
« Buona idea», risponde, e prendendo di nuovo il gattino con una mano, si sporge lentamente verso il basso cercando di non fare movimenti troppo bruschi.  
Riesce a far scivolare l'animale fin sulle mani dell'altra ragazza e dopo essersi concessa un istante per osservarla coccolare con tenerezza il micino - « Ora sei al sicuro, piccolino! Soyoko-san ti ha salvato», la sente sussurrare e ancora una volta lei sente il suo cuore stringersi per la felicità -, cerca a sua volta di tornare con i piedi per terra.  
Striscia di nuovo all'indietro, e utilizzando gli altri rami come appiglio riesce in un modo o nell'altro a scendere da quell'albero, permettendosi solo a quel punto di sospirare sollevata nel sentirsi finalmente su un terreno stabile.  
« Soyoko-kun, tutto bene?», le chiede Makoto, ricevendo in risposta un sorrisetto soddisfatto.  
« È stato un gioco da ragazzi», dichiara, rivolgendo un'occhiata al gattino, calmo e quasi sereno tra le sue braccia, « Sembra estremamente a suo agio...», non può fare a meno di commentare, sentendo di nuovo la stessa invidia provata qualche minuto prima.  
Makoto ridacchia e dopo aver coccolato ancora un po' il micino prima di metterlo a terra e permettergli di allontanarsi tra i cespugli. Osservano entrambe il punto dove il gattino è scomparso per qualche momento, poi Makoto si volta di nuovo con un ampio sorriso emozionato.  
« Sei stata... grandiosa!»  
Soyoko stringe le labbra, con le guance arrossate e lo stomaco improvvisamente sottosopra.  
« Non ho fatto niente di che, non esagerare», borbotta imbarazzata, voltando il capo altrove per nascondere il proprio rossore, che sente arrivargli fino alle orecchie quando avverte le labbra morbide di Makoto posarsi sulla sua guancia.  
« Non sminuirti, Soyoko-san», sussurra piano, ridacchiando poi nel vedere l'altra ragazza assumere un'espressione sorpresa. « Grazie davvero», conlcude.  
« A-ah... uhm...»  
Soyoko quasi fatica a mettere in ordine le parole nella sua testa per formare una semplice frase, ed alla fine riesce solamente a trovare il coraggio per prendere la mano di Makoto, stringendola nella sua.  
« Figurati... l'avrebbe fatto chiunque...», ammette, conscia di aver detto sfortunatamente la verità. Tanti altri ragazzi, e anche ragazze come lei, avrebbero fatto la stessa identica cosa.  
Makoto tuttavia scuote il capo, continuando a sorridere.  
« A me basta che... sia stata tu a farlo per me», ammise ricambiando la stretta della mano, con le guance a sua volta arrossate.  
Soyoko balbetta ancora, ed è fortunatamente l'altra ragazza a salvarla cercando di cambiare discorso.  
« Cinema?», propone infatti e davanti ad un cenno affermativo, entrambe si avviarono mano nella mano verso il cinema, sperando di poter riprendere ed ampliare quel discorso in futuro.


End file.
